This Is ItRight?
by kitkat9017
Summary: College is around the corner, what could the future hold for Casey and Derek? Only time will tell. Of course, it's a Daisy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing....

She looked into his eyes, and he could see the pain as she spoke, "isn't it funny how you used to be the one fighting to keep us together when I tried to keep us apart, and now the roles are reversed." She looked up at him and he saw her eyes filling with tears and she said in such a quite whisper that he could barely hear her "just leave; please this is too hard for me." He slowly got up and headed towards the door, when he looked behind him, he saw her curled up in her bed sobbing…..

**Derek's POV**

"Der-ek, would you turn that damn music off I'm trying to read!" Casey bellowed from her bedroom. Almost immediately her room door burst open.

I looked around Casey's room, I've always hated how girly it was, her walls were pink with a lace type border at the top, and she had pictures of ballerina's in neat wooden frames. Everything in Casey's room had its place. All her clothes were hung in her closet; they were all in order of color. It's like she has OCD or something thought to himself. All her books in her bookshelf were placed in alphabetical or, by author and then title. How did she do it? How could she manage to keep everything in her life so perfect? I can't do anything without messing it up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Casey yelled witch completely broke my concentration. Wait what was I here for again? Oh yeah,

"Casey it's the last couple weeks of summer before we start college, don't you think you should be doing something fun with your friends instead of sitting here reading a book?" Derek said annoyed.

"For you information Derek, I have a party to attend tomorrow night." Casey shot back.

"This wouldn't be Sam's party would it?" He asked worriedly. Stepping near her bed and slapping her book out of her hands.

"Der-ek! Great now I lost my page thanks to you. And yeah it is Sam's party. Do you have a problem with that? He's my friend too you know." She replied noticeably angry by this point.

Why did she always have to go to MY friends parties, she always ruins everything for me. If she's their I feel uncomfortable trying to pick up chicks, she gives me those looks, the ones that make me feel terrible. Why couldn't she just understand I'm a teenager, we don't all need serious relationships like her and her precious Truman. I hate that guy!

"Whatever Casey just stay out of my way!" I said as harshly as I could, and then stormed out of her room.

**Casey's POV**

The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't pleased that I was going to same party as he was. But Sam was my friend too, just because I dated him over a year ago, didn't mean we couldn't be friends. I wasn't stupid; I knew that Sam still had feelings for me. But still he knew that all we would ever be were friends, and I loved Sam he was like a brother to me. I could tell him anything, well almost everything; I tend to keep my boy drama for my other best friend Emily. I looked down at my book and decided that it was rather pointless to try finding the spot I was at, considering supper would be ready any…

"Casey, Derek, Supper's ready!" I heard Lizzie yell. I got of my bed and as I opened my door Derek ran passed me I could hear him say under his breath "Finally, I'm starving!" I giggled; all Derek ever thought about was food, hockey and girls, not in that particular order mind you. As I got to the table I realized we were having pizza. Didn't this family know how to eat at least remotely healthy! I got up and was going to get some tofu, and then my mom called after me,

"Casey I got us a vegetarian pizza on whole wheat crust" my mom said sheepishly.

"Awe, thanks mom! At least someone's considerate of our health and not mention our waist lines!"

"Casey I hardly think you should be watching your weight, you're a dancer and you've got a great body sweetie."

"Thanks mom, but I want to keep it that way!"

Then Derek burst into laughter "Seriously Case, look at me I eat anything, and I've still got a body of a god!"

"I'm trying to eat here don't make me vomit!" I said quite proud of my comeback. I've never really been good at comebacks but this one left Derek with nothing to say except a groan. That in itself was rewarding, it was rare that Derek had nothing to say, which actually surprised me at the moment because I'm sure there were a million things he could have said. He must be still pretty pissed off at me for going to the party.

After dinner I decided to continue reading Breaking Dawn, it was the last book of the Twilight saga, and I couldn't wait to finish it. I already watch the movie Twilight, and boy was I impressed, not only with the story, but mainly the actors, boy were they ever cute!

**Derek's POV**

"Oh c'mon! Oh did he miss that, that shot was perfect! Jeez why do the maple leafs have to suck so much this year!" I was watching the leafs play against Dallas and were they ever getting their asses handed to them. I'm a diehard leafs fan, but I could admit when they were playing horribly and when they deserved defeat. It was somewhere near 1am, the game finally ended and I was heading upstairs. As I walked by Casey's room I noticed her door open and her bedroom light was still on, but I could see her lying sprawled out on her bed with her book lying across her stomach. I quietly went in, placed her book on her desk making sure not to lose her page, and then put her blankets over top of her, then I turned off the light and went to my room, I was exhausted and almost immediately after I lied in bed I feel asleep.

**Casey's POV**

As I woke up I looked over at my clock, 11:23 am, holly shit, I never slept in this late. I jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, I opened the door, looked at myself in the mirror, and then it was as if my ears just started to work. I heard the shower, SHIT! Derek's in the shower! I ran out of the bathroom and almost immediately Derek walked out laughing.

"Did you get a good look Spacey." He said holding his towel to his waist. "Or should I give you another peak?"

"Ew Derek, seriously I'm going to need therapy for the rest of my life because of what I just witnessed." I said, clearly he could tell I was embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red, when did Derek's body become so…beautiful. Wait what am thinking that's Derek he's a disgusting, annoying, egotistical, masterpiece. Forget the last one.

"Keep telling yourself that Casey." And then he walked into his bedroom.

After I took my shower and tried to forget what I had just witnessed, I went to my room and tried picking out an outfit for tonight, but for some reason there was nothing in my closet that I wanted to wear tonight.

I barged into Derek's room; hopefully he would be fully clothed by this time. "Derek I need the Prince, I have to go buy something to wear for the party tonight. He looked at me and I could he was amused. "Really Casey? You think I'm going to let you drive MY car, don't forget I know the way you drive, it's a little scary. I got to go to the mall anyways, so be ready in five."

"Fine!" I was not pleased, I was a perfectly fine driver, I was just a little too cautious. I went 10 below the speed limit at all times, I wouldn't switch lanes unless there were absolutely no cars in sight that meant having to drive around the block a few times before I could pull into anywhere. But besides that I was a good driver.

**Derek's POV**

"Casey I'm leaving whether you're ready or not!" The truth was I didn't really want Casey to come to the mall with me, I was planning on buying some booze for the party tonight. Sure I was only eighteen, but that's where my handy dandy fake I.D comes in. And if she finds out I have a fake, she's going to lose her mind! She came down the stairs and walked passed me, I don't know why but for some reason that perfume she always wears makes me crazy! I stood there for a minute until Casey spoke, clearly she was annoyed "Der, are we going or what!" "Yeah, yeah, let's go princess." The look on her face was priceless, wait what was that I saw, was that a smirk! "Don't call me princess Derek!" Then we both walked over to the car, we were barely out of the drive way when Casey asked me, "What do you need at the mall?" Now I was nervous, I knew I had to tell her, but I didn't want to deal with the screaming.

"Okay, don't get mad. I have a fake I.D and I'm going to the liquor to get some alcohol." She looked up at me grinning that was not the reaction I was anticipating.

"No way! You have a fake I.D! Can you get me some of that, Raspberry sour puss and some blue cuoroco so I can make some holly waters?" I was confused how did Casey know what holly water was? She didn't drink. Or at least I didn't think so.

"Since when do you drink?" She laughed at me

"Seriously Derek? I'm a teenager too, I drink occasionally, when I, Emily, Sally and Kendra have our girl's nights, and holly water is usually our drink of choice."

I was dumbfounded for the first time in my life Casey surprised my yeah she was a teenager, but she was also klutzilla, a keener and a grad-grubber. Well I guess everyone has their surprises. I did as she asked and picked up her alcohol, along with a bottle of tequila and some beer.

:)

Let me know what you think so far, it's my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey's POV **

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, I was wearing I tight jeans, might I add I think my butt looked great in them, and a red shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage. I had my hair in nice loose curl, and I didn't over do the makeup, just the usual blush, mascara and a bit of brown eye-shadow. I had to thank my mom for my great skin, I didn't need to wear cover-up a day in my life.

"Casey you look great, Truman's going to love it!" My best friend Em said giggling.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot that Truman is going to be here any minute!" I added. In fact I had completely forgotten that Truman was coming at all. I don't know why I forgot he was my boyfriend after all. I took one last look in the mirror and then ran down the stairs with Em.

**Derek's POV**

I was sitting on the couch when Casey and Emily came bursting into the living room. I took one look at Casey and was blown away. She looked amazing, of course she always looked good, I've just never seen her dressed so..Well sexy. What was I thinking? Casey's my step-sister, she not sexy, and she needs to put more clothes on, I don't even want to think what's going to go through that scum bag Truman's head when he sees her. He better not get any idea's. Casey's a good girl, she would never sleep with someone as low as Truman. Would she? No of course she wouldn't, she innocent little Casey. But dressed like that people could get the wrong impression.

"Jesus Casey go put some clothes on!" I said trying to act disgusted.

"Last time I checked I was wearing clothes Derek!" She said clearly annoyed.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Let me guess who that is. Casey answered the door and before he could say anything Casey and Emily were already out of the door. I guess I should be going to the party had already started but I never arrived on time, I'm Derek Venturi, people expected me to be late.

When I got to the party I brought Casey her alcohol, and I opened my bottle of tequila. Gotta start the party the right way. "BODY SHOTS!" as soon as I said that there were 15 chick's lined up and ready to go.

Casey looked at me and asked "Can I go first Derek?"

I looked at her then said "You do know that I'm the one doing the shots and then I would pour salt from your stomach to just below your chest and lick it then with my mouth I would take a piece of lime out of your mouth?"

"Of course I know that. Now let's doooooooo it!" she had clearly already been drinking, but who was I to refuse her wishes.

Casey lied across the counter then took off her shirt. She was wearing a deep purple bra with black lace trimming. I'm not going to lie here, it was HOT! But being the respectable man I am I told her didn't have to take it off she could just life it half way up. She laughed and then said "BODY SHOTS!!!!" I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I took the salt and made a trail from her belly button to just where her bra ended. This seemed like it was wrong, she was my step-sister. But something inside me told me it okay. So I took a deep breath and then slowly licked the salt from her body, MY GOD did she ever have an amazing body, as I finished licking off the salt I downed my tequila, and then neared her mouth with my own. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds until I grabbed the piece of lime, and everyone started screaming. I looked up and there was Truman, he looked angry, but I just turned away and got myself a beer.

**Casey's POV**

That was so much fun, a little uncomfortable seeing as it was Derek, but I didn't mind at all. Truman looked at me, for a second I thought he was going to flip right out.

But then he opened his mouth and said "Casey, your never going to believe who's here. Its Vicky, I just seen her, she so stoked to see you."

"Really, are you sure she's not stoked to see you? She's the last person I want to see here Truman! You better keep your distance from her because so help me god if there's a repeat of the Toronto incident, neither of you will see the light of day again!"

"Whoa, Casey your obviously upset, but I'm not going to avoid her like the plague, she's my friend." He said clearly annoyed.

"well then enjoy the rest of the party Truman because you're flying solo for the rest of it! " I said and walked away, I didn't even wait for him to call after me, because at this point I really didn't care. I walked around outside for a bit until I saw Derek with Sam, Ralph and Amanda they were standing near the pool. I almost fell on my ass at the sight of what Derek was doing he was smoking a cigarette! And at that exact moment he turned and looked at me, he jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Casey! Please don't flip out! I only smoke when I drink. Don't tell Dad and Nora or I could kiss the Prince and rent money away!" He begged.

"I am angry Derek, but not at you for once. My trampy little bitch of a cousin is here, and Truman's going all gaga for her. Just give one okay?" I demanded instead of asking.

"What? You want a smoke? I don't know where this Casey came from, but I'm starting to like her." He handed me a cigarette. Of course I've never smoked a day in my life so as soon as I lit it up and inhaled, I coughed. That didn't stop me though, I kind of liked it, not the coughing but the smoking.

"Der, can I have a beer?" I asked

"Yeah sure, here Case." He handed me one of his beers. I never liked beer but at this point anything tasted good. Wow was ever hot out here. I wonder if anybody would want to go swimming. Shit I forgot to bring my bathing suit. I guess I could just go in my bra and underwear, it's not really a big deal, their relatively the same thing.

"Hey, does one of you want to go swimming" I said as I took my clothes off.

"That's it Macdonald, your going in." Derek grabbed and flung me over his shoulder and before I knew it both me and Derek were in the water. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically, Derek was still fully clothed and I still had my pants on.

" Venturi, say your last words!" I took his head and pushed him under the water I held him there for a few seconds but then he squirmed away. He swam under me and put me on his shoulders.

"Who's ready for water wars?" And before he even finished his sentence Ralph grabbed Amanda and they both jumped in the water, Amanda got onto Ralph's shoulder, and then we started play fighting. Amanda had the last push and I tumbled into the water. I couldn't help but grab her legs and pull her down with me. Until this moment Amanda and I have never said anything to each other, but for some reason we felt compelled to hug one another. We laughed and then Ralph spoke:

"Okay now it's our turn, Derek get on Casey's shoulders." We all laughed, but we were having a blast. Derek got on my shoulders and I could barely keep balance. It didn't really matter because Amanda had just as much trouble as I did. When we finally found out balance the boys started to attack each other, they were a lot more violent than me and Amanda. But this was fun as hell. I think this was the first time I had ever had fun with Derek, normally all we do it fight, but for some reason I liked this. I liked us getting along.

Of course Derek won the battle, I like to think it was all me, but we all knew that Derek was strong and Ralph stood no chance against him. When we were done "water wars", we all got out of the pool and we dried off, I suddenly had the pee REALLY bad.

"He can someone walk me to the bathroom, I don't want to go alone." I asked quietly.

"Come on case, I'll go with you, in case you see your cousin and decide to start a bitch fight. I wouldn't miss that for the world because that would be hot!" he said with that smirk on his face. I loved that smirk.

As we were walking to the bathroom, Derek grabbed my arm and turned me away. "The bathrooms that way Derek, what are you doing?" I was confused.

"Just trust me okay you don't want to go that way." He was angry he had that tone in his voice that I had recognized. The only other time I hear it was when we were at the party in Toronto…I whipped around so fast it made me dizzy. That's when I seen it, there he was kissing her. "What the fuck Truman! Seriously again! It isn't bad enough you did this to me once, but again, and with! Were through Truman." I turned to Vicky "And as for you, you little fucking skank, get the fuck out of here before I commit murder I don't give a fuck if you're my cousin!" Then I slapped her. The tears were coming I could feel it. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. How could this happen again? How could I have trusted him? Derek was right when he said Truman was no good. I was sobbing uncontrollably.

**Derek's POV**

"If you know what's good for your Truman, I'd get out of here right now, cause if I get to five and I still see your face, the cops won't be able to identify your body. One-two-thr.." Before I could even finish he was gone out of sight. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as I thought. Who am I kidding he was a fucking idiot as if he did that to…Casey shit where did she go. I found her in the bathroom, the door was locked, but I could hear her sobbing. Fuck, I don't do tears. This was going to be hard. "Casey it's me. Open the door. I'll bring you home.

"Derek?" She asked between sobs.

"Yeah Case it's me. Please open the door." I had never used this tone before, I was so caring. She unlocked the door but didn't come out. I opened the door slowly, and there she was, her head on her knees, with her hands covering her face. I did the first that came to mind. I sat beside her and laid her head against my chest.

"I should have listened to you Derek. You tried to warn me that he would never change. God why am I so stupid!" She was in a full fledge crying fit at this point.

"Look at me Casey," she looked into my eyes, her eyes were red and puffy tears were streaming down her face and her nose was leaking. "You're not stupid Casey, you're the smartest person I know. He's the stupid one, look what he just lost. The best thing in his life. Your smart, caring, forgiving, beautiful, I could go one for days. If he can't realize what he lost then that's his loss."

"You really think I'm beautiful? You're always telling me how ugly I am." She said quietly.

"Casey you're the farthest thing from ugly, trust me. Now come on I'll bring you home." I picked her up and carried her over to the cab. On the way home she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arm around her. When we got to the house I woke her up, and she walked straight into her room and went back to bed. I guess I should be doing the same seeing as it was 4:26am.

I was woken up at around 12:30 when Casey crept into my room and sat on the edge. She shook me lightly, and I opened my eyes to see here there with a cup of coffee in her hand, and then she extended her arms and gave the cup to me.

"Thanks Case, you didn't have to." I said honestly.

"I know, but I felt I owed you at least some kind of thank you. You were great last night Der. I don't know what I would have done without you. I know we don't get along, but when I really need you, you always pull through for me. And honestly last, night was a blast I had a great time. It was fun hanging out with you and being friends, not just your super annoying step sister." She said, and by the way she said friend I couldn't help but smile.

"I never knew how much fun you could actually be Case. You really surprised me. Your pretty cool, when you're not going all crazy on my ass, not that I don't deserve it most of the time." And with that she opened her arms waiting for a hug, I caved and gave her a squeeze. "Are you happy now?" "Yes" was all she replied before getting up and going downstairs. I got up and went straight to the shower I smelt of a mixture of alcohol and cigarettes, the combination were not very appealing. When I finished my shower I threw on some clothes and went downstairs. Everyone was gone except for Casey. She was standing in front of the stove and it smelt like bacon and pancakes. Maybe being nice to Casey had it's perks.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Casey's POV

There's only two days left until we start college, and I can't wait. The only thing I have to worry about is keeping my grades up. I have a full scholarship because of my grades in high school, and as long as I keep them up, I don't have to pay for anything. Derek got pretty lucky too, he got a full scholarship for playing hockey, I guess he wasn't lying when he said he was a hockey god.

Mom and George got each of us a dorm in a co-ed residence. I wasn't ecstatic or anything, unlike Derek. He was that it was co-ed. Now he has a whole new playing field of girls. That kind of bothered me, how can someone change girls like they change their underwear. He had a new girl every month, if they lasted that long. Well at least in high school; he hasn't dated any girls all summer which is pretty unusual for Derek. Something else unusual has happened….Me and Derek have kind of started to get along, sure we still bicker now and then, but all in all we've become pretty close since Sam's party. I consider him more as a friend then step-brother.

Mom and George pulled onto campus and helped us move all our things in, they were decent size rooms, and of course they had to be, seeing as each of us had a roommate. It wasn't too bad though; we called the school and asked if we could choose our roommates and they allowed us to. Emily was my roommate and Sam was Derek's. It was perfect each of us were living with our best friend what more could we ask for.

**

* * *

****Derek's POV**

"Finally! Were on our own Sammy boy!" I said a little too excitedly.

"Derek, I can't believe this, we actually have our own place. We could do what we want when we want. Have girls over anytime." Sam was clearly happy with the last statement. But I had some ground rules; I didn't want to be hearing Sam having sex. God, we have to have a system or something.

"Sam, listen, we gotta set something straight. When one of has a girl over, the other has to find a place to crash for the night. I don't want this getting all uncomfortable."

"Alright D. sounds good to me, it would be kind of weird hearing you have sex in the room next to me. The walls her are pretty thin." He sounded almost disgusted.

"Alright, besides that everything's pretty awesome right now. I wonder if we should go help Case and Em?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah man, we probably should." He added.

As we headed down the corridor to their room, a few chicks stopped us and asked us if we were doing anything, I told them we were going to help our friends move in. They kind of looked disappointed, they had wanted us to join them down at the hot tub, normally I would never pass up an opportunity like this, but I just wasn't feeling it right now.

When we got to Casey's room, the girls were trying to organize everything. Clearly they had brough to much stuff for this little dorm room. All me and Sam had were the necessities, a fridge, microwave, toaster oven, a small table and our beds. The dorm had a common room with couches and tv's. Casey and Emily had clearly forgotten about that, they had everything they needed, plus a small chair a bean bag and a book shelf. Somehow Casey figured out a way to fit everything.

Sam spoke "Hey ladies, you need any help?"

"Nope, we're all done here." She said proudly. "Want to go check out the campus?"

"Sure, let's see how great this place is. First stop, the arena!" I said

As we walked out of their room, we saw the girls from before, "Oh so that's why you didn't want to come swimming with us, you're girlfriends must have you pretty whipped eh?" The blond one said.

"Oh these are just our friends; we all went to high school together." I replied.

"Oh then why don't all of you join us, it would be pretty fun, I'm Brook, and this," She pointed at her friend who had long brown hair, she kind of reminded me of Casey, "that's Amber."

"Nice meeting you guys, we're just going to check out the campus and stuff, but we can meet you at the pool in like, an hour if you want?" Casey said nicely.

"Awesome, see you all then, it was really nice meeting all of you, were new here too so we don't really know anyone." Amber said softly. These girls weren't like the ones in high school who drooled all over me; maybe this was going to be a good thing.

"Well since your new here to why don't you girls join us?" Casey said smiling at them.

"Really, that would be great, most of the girls we try to talk to are bimbos, all they care about is themselves. I'm happy we met you guys."

Casey, Emily, Amber and Brook seemed to really hit it off, they were giggling as we walked as they talked. When we got to the arena, I was stunned it was huge! It was one of the nicest rinks I've ever seen, besides the NHL rinks that is. I couldn't wait to start playing hockey, our first practice was next week and me and Sam were so pumped. This was definitely going to be the best years of my life.

I've never seen anyone as happy to see a library as Casey until I met Brook and Amber; they were in awe when they saw how big it was. I was happy that Casey found some girls that were into the same stuff she was. Both Amber and Brook danced together back in North Bay. I was just happy that these girls were smoking hot and they were smart, it's crazy how much they have in common with Casey.

**

* * *

****Casey's POV**

We finished our tour of the school and now we were just getting our bathing suits on. Before I left home my mom brought me shopping to by some new stuff so I got this really hot bathing suit. It's a purple and black one piece. Don't jump to any conclusions this bathing suit is hot! My entire back is exposed, and there's a opening from just above my torso all the way up, and it ties around my neck. I absolutely love it! Once we were all done changing, we headed towards the pool. I looked around for Derek but couldn't see him so I went around the side of the building and there he was in all his gloriousness, smoking.

"Hey Der, can I have one?" I asked

"Yeah sure here Case." And he handed me a cigarette. I know, I know, we said we only smoked when we drank but it slowly developed into a full fledge habit for the both of us. We weren't proud of it, but hey, we could be smoking a lot worse stuff. As we finished our smokes, we walked back over to the gang, now Ralph and Amanda had joined us. During the last week of summer vacation me and Amanda had grown pretty close, she was actually a really cool girl, I just figured since she was dating Ralph, she must have been dumb as a brick, but she was actually really smart and really sweet.

Ralph spoke up "So Derek Casey, are you up for another round of water wars, im taking you down this time D."

"Let's do it Der, I promise to try and get her this time." I said laughing.

"You're on Ralphy boy, get up here Macdonald." He said picking me up and putting me on his shoulders before even getting in the water.

"Amanda I love you, but you're going down, have any last words?" I asked and then burst out laughing.

"Actually I do, Ralph I love you, now let's take these guys out!" And with that Amanda started pushing me, but this time I got the last shove and made her tumble off of Ralph's shoulders. Now it was the guys turns, this was the hardest part for me, Derek was far from fat, but he was pretty muscular these day so it was hard to keep my balance with him up there. Once again, we won!

"I must say Venturi we make quite the team." I said giving him a high five. But before he said anything he threw me over his shoulder and then cannon balled back into the water. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

**

* * *

****Derek's POV**

I was having a blast, I loved getting along with Casey, she kind of mellowed out over the summer and she was actually fun now, when she finally recovered from being thrown back into the water, she jumped onto my back.  
"Oh no Macdonald, you asked for it this time!" I said deviously.

"Oh yeah Derek what are you going to do about it?" She mimicked me, so I flipped her over so she was in front of me and I started tickling her, she was laughing so hard I could feel her shaking. She was so ticklish it was ridiculous. Behind us Amber and Brook were talking to Emily, Sam, Ralph and Amanda.

"Look at them their so cute together, as if they aren't dating, they obviously have feelings for each other I don't know why they just don't come out and say it." Amber said

"I've known them forever, and they never used to get along until recently actually. But I've know n they liked each other from the day they met, they just refuse to believe it." Emily responded.

"Yeah D. has this no PDA rule, but if I didn't know any better I would definitely consider this PDA. He's never acted this was around any other girl that he's liked. Well come to think of the only girls he's ever really liked were Kendra and Sally, and even then he didn't act like this." Sam added.

"Hey did you forget that me and Derek dated for awhile after prom!" Emily said aggravated.

"Seriously Em, you guys dated for like 2 weeks that hardly counts. " Sam laughed

"Yeah I guess you're right." Then she laughed too.

"Well, I hope they realize it soon enough, cause I don't know if I could keep their cuteness to myself, their just so adorable together." Brook said giggling.

"Der-ek! Tie my bathing suit top back up right now! So help me god if anyone seen parts of me they shouldn't have I will kill you!" She yelled at me trying not to laugh, but she didn't succeed.

"Chill Case I tied it back up!"I reassured her. It's nothing new though I've practically seen her naked when she pranced around her room trying to find something to wear and didn't realize I was home. She didn't bother closing her door.

"Thank you Der." She laughed.

We got out of the pool and dried off. And then the girls decided to sun bath, and we decided to go play some tennis. It was a pretty heated match between me and Sam we were both sweating buckets and the next point would determine who won the game, before I could serve we heard a bunch of girls cheering some for me and some for Sam. We both looked back and it was Casey, Emily, Brook, Amanda and Amber. I tried to refocus on the game but I couldn't stop thinking about Casey in that oh so sexy bathing suit of hers. It was now or never, I served, and apparently Sam was just as distracted as I was apparently, because he completely missed the ball. The girls now swarmed us, Emily jumped into Sam's arms and told him he played great. If I didn't know any better I would think Emily had a thing for Sam. Oh my god she did, she totally liked Sam! That's great it's as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I always felt bad for breaking up with her, the truth was, I just didn't feel that connection with her, and when she wanted to have sex, that was the tip of the iceberg for me. I had to end things. But now that she was obviously falling for Sam, I didn't have to feel so bad anymore. Before I could even say anything, Casey gave me a huge hug, god why did she still have to be in that damn bathing suit I couldn't think straight looking at her.  
"Der! That was awesome; I didn't even know you could play tennis. Maybe you should forget about hockey and think of being a professional tennis player. "She joked.

"Ha very funny Casey, and maybe you should try playing football." I said sarcastically. Emily, Sam and Ralph burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Laugh it up guys."Casey said a little less enthused.

After our little match we all headed back to our dorms, me and Sam took quick showers, before meeting every one for supper. We all had some pizza, except of course Casey she had some tofu.

"So you said you all went to high school together, I'm guessing you were all pretty tight." Brook asked us.

"Actually ran in two different crowds, me and Derek actually didn't get along up until this summer. You see four three years ago my…." I cut her off.

"Yeah Casey was kind of a grad grubbing super keener klutzilla." I laughed.

"Really I never would have guessed, but then again so was I, so don't feel bad Casey." Amber told us. I asked Casey to join me to get some more juice.

"Look Case, here, you're not my step-sister okay? We're just friends. Okay?" I asked sincerely.

"Okay, I guess so." She replied.

"Kay thanks Case." I was relieved she agreed. I just didn't want to deal with everyone asking me shit about Casey because she was my sister, and maybe because I didn't want anyone to think she was just so they would think she was my girlfriend. Maybe that would keep the guys off of her. Then we walked back over to the table.

"Casey you were saying something about three years ago?" Brook questioned.

"Oh yeah, well three years ago, my mom married a guy in London so that's when I met everybody, Emily and Derek are my neighbors. I automatically got along with Em, but Derek, was a skirt chasing cad, and he was really egotistical. Thank god he changed since then." Wow I think that was the best lie Casey has ever told, even I believed her.

"Who's to say I'm not still a skirt chasing cad? Look at me I'm sexy, I'd be stupid to let these good looks go to waste." I joked

"And there's the old…" I took my pizza slice and put it in her face, everyone started to laugh, except Casey.

"Der-ek! You better run, because I going to kill you." She was pissed and I could tell.

"Um Casey I'd go wash your face before you give any death threats." Me and Casey along with everyone else burst out into laughter.

**

* * *

**

**Casey's POV**

It was later that night, and me and Em finally made to our dorm for the night. We both changed into our pajamas and decided to watch a movie. We decided on A Walk to Remember, I forgot how sad this movie was, I don't what I would do if I would lose the one person I cared the most about. I was crying, but Emily was completely loosing it, she was sobbing. I looked at her and asked her,

"Em it was just a movie! Are you okay?"

"It's just that it makes me want to tell Sam how I feel before it's too late Casey. I just don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way, then he won't want to be friends with me!"She said between sobs.

"Listen Em, you're over thinking this, just tell him, I know Sam and im pretty sure he feels the same way. He gives you that look that he used to give me, when we were dating."I reassured her. It was true for the past few weeks I've noticed that Sam was being really nice to Emily, he always wanted to hang out with her, and the way he looked at her, what I wouldn't give for someone to look at me that way. Truman never looked at me like that, I guess deep down inside I knew that me and Truman would never work out; I just figured that everyone deserves a second chance, but boy did he blow that one! He's tried calling me a few times, but I never answer the phone or return his calls. I don't want to hear his sob story about how bad he feels, because I feel for that the first time, but not again!

"You're right Case, I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Goodnight Case." She said softly

"Goodnight Em." Before I knew it we were both fast asleep, we didn't even realize that we feel asleep in one bed.


End file.
